


How to Lose an Argentinian in 10 Days

by oxiosa



Series: BrArg Week 2017 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BrArg Week, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: It takes a moment for Martín to spot Luciana in the crowd, laughing and chatting with some poor - or perhaps, very lucky - man with a drink in her hands. He smiles, wide and full of teeth, and very much look some predator looking at a prey when it’s pretty much the other way around.





	How to Lose an Argentinian in 10 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; the characters used in this work belong to the community Latin Hetalia and their respective creators. More info about them in the following link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Fem!Brazil: Luciana Da Silva.  
> Uruguay: Sebastián Artigas.  
> Venezuela: María de la Coromoto Páez Miranda.

As they enter the bar, elegantly clasping each other’s arm, half the chatter in room stops and all eyes go to María and Sebastián.

María doesn’t even spare a look around. She’s all long rich brown curl, long slim legs, green bright eyes, and red lush lips. She can’t be bothered by people gawking at her. Sebastián, at her side, does nothing but to catch more eyes towards them. He’s tall, with perfectly trimmed goldish hair, all sharp long angles, handsome as a man can wish to be. Together they make a striking couple, and this is why María likes working with him.

That, of course, and the delightful company; Sebastián is a smart one, full of fun witty comebacks. He lets no pretty looks fool him either, and that alone to María is nice for a change.

Without even sparing a look around, María and Sebastián fo straight to the bar. They sit side by side, and order something to drink. It’s been a long day - a long  _ week _ \- and they have earned themselves some time to just chat and relax, María thinks.

“Cheers,” María raises her glass pompously. “For a good season, and a better year.”

“Cheers,” Sebastián nods, and toast with her.

They drink, and pay no mind to the awed eyes still on them. They are used to them by now; if people don’t turn their heads to watch them because of their looks, they do because they might recognise them from the  _ countless _ cover pages and posters they have been in.

They are, after all, the most high paid models of the season.

While the people in the bar sneak glances in their directions every now and then, fortunately nobody comes to bother them. María likes it better this way. After all, she’s here to enjoy herself and spend some time with the closest thing she has for a friend in this city.

At least, no one interrupts them for the first half an hour, until a cry in the crowd turns their heads.

“Sebby!”

It’s a girl, with tan skin and long black curls wildly falling past her bare shoulders. She’s got brown warm eyes of long thick eyelashes, and she’s wearing a yellow dress that does nothing but bring out her bright smile.

María doesn’t know her, but Sebastián’s eyes light with recognition. He smiles widely at her and invites her over with a gesture of his head. She sits by his side, and shoots both María and Sebastián a smile.

Her name is Luciana, and she happens to work at a women's magazine. It’s a temporary job, she assures, as she looks for something more to what she really is looking for. Journalism is her calling, she explains, and while fashion gives a nice paycheck at the end of the month, writing about shoes and boys is not what she studied for, neither what she hopes to be doing for the next years.

“No offense to fashion,” Luciana ads with a shrug, shooting them both María and Sebastián an apologetic glance. “It’s real and nice, but it’s not really my thing…”

“It’s fine,” María waves her off nonchalantly. “Journalism is not my thing, so we can say we’re even.”

“What have you been working on lately?” Sebastián asks with interest.

Luciana huffs, but a small amused smirk curves her lush lips.

“It’s a bit silly, not my idea, of course… it’s like a 'How to date a guy' but in reverse,” she says, and when Sebatián and María shoot her puzzle looks, she continues; “Like a ‘What not to do’ article? I'll cover everything people do wrong in dates, you know, write about the classic relationship mistakes.”

Sebastián’s eyebrow shoot up, and María can’t help to cover a snicker elegantly behind her hand.

“And how is that going?” Sebastián asks.

“Got the article assigned this very morning,” Luciana replies. “Still looking for the lucky guy.”

Sebastián’s eyes go even wider, and this time María joins his disbelieved stare, even if she does not lose her smile.

“You’re  _ actually _ gonna fake date some guy...?” he asks.

“Yeah!” Luciana answers, unfazed. “It’s like field work, you know. Get out of the office and get some material to write about, just like any other journalist.”

“Except you’ll be messing with some guy,” Sebastián scolds.

Luciana thinks it over a little, and then shrugs and smiles at him again.

“Yeah, basically.”

“That sounds unprofessional,” he can’t help to point.

“It sounds vicious,” María replies. She gives Luciana a huge grin. “I love it.”

Luciana laughs, charmed, and raises her glass to her.

“Thank you!” they both toast and giggle.

They hang some more, Sebastián shaking his head as María and Luciana plan and plot against the next poor guy that will have the misfortune to date Luciana.

When Luciana finally leaves to look for her prey, María smiles and waves at her like they’ve been friends for life.

“I can’t wait to read her article,” she snickers, chewing at the straw between her lips as she takes another sip from her drink.

“Of course you can’t,” Sebastián sighs.

María can tell his disapproval is not entirely honest. She  _ knows _ Sebastián, and she  _ knows _ that he might hide it well, play it like he’s about it, but he’s as much into drama and gossip as she is. He’s not her friend for no reason, after all.

It’s only a few minutes later, that another of Sebastián’s acquaintances joins them. It’s a man, tall and blond, that smiles and clasps Sebastián’ shoulder in a firm familiar gesture. Sebastián seems surprised to find him here, but nonetheless, invites him to sit with them and they order another drink.

“This is my cousin, Martín,” Sebastián introduces. “Martín, this is María, who you already know about.”

They shake hands, and Martín charmingly bows to María’s.

“A pleasure,” he says, and stands again. He gives her a cocky smile. “I’m a big fan of your work.”

“I bet,” María snorts. She turns to Sebastián, amused. “It’s a small world after all, eh?”

“Yes.  _ Too small, _ ” Sebastián says, and shoots Martín a suspicious glare. “Thought you said you didn’t like this bar, Martín.”

Martín lets out a long sigh, rolls his eyes at his cousin tiredly.

“No, I don’t,” he admits. “Always such a buzzkill, right, Sebas? Straight to the point.”

Sebastián does not humour Martín.

Martín shoots both María and Sebastián a careful sidelong glance.

“I heard your fashion agency is looking for a new ad agency,” he says.

“We are,” Sebastián grants with a nod. He squints at Martín from behind his glasses. “How do you know this things?”

“Won’t rat out my sources,” Martín raises his hands innocently.

“Not here for pleasure, then,” María rests her elbow on the bar, her face on her fist, and sips at her drink.

“I’m a businessman,” Martín takes a hand to his heart with a mocking guilty face.

“ _ Uh-Uh _ ,” María hums. “And what do you know about fashion, Mr. Businessman?”

Martín smiles like María has told him a funny joke.

“Do  _ I _ look like someone who  _ doesn’t _ know about fashion?”

María eyes Martín from head to toe. He’s well dressed, stylishly. Nothing too fancy, nothing to showy, but she can spot a carefully chosen outfit when she sees one. He also happens to be rather handsome, which as she well knows is a plus in fashion. Not bad, she decides.

“Fair enough,” she grants. “You seem sufficient in that department. But how well do you do in advertising?”

“It’s my life. That’s what I do,” Martín replies like it’s as simple as that. “And I’m good at what I do.”

María shots Sebastián a sidelong glance. He smirks back at her, and quietly raises his hands and pulls back in surrender. He’s not going to interference, which she takes as a free way ticket to have things her way.

“How good?” she asks.

“The best in the market,” Martín announces without an inch of modest or doubt. He puffs his chest, and tilts his chin up with a smirk, “There is  _ nothing _ in this world I cannot sell.”

“You’re not selling yourself very well right now,” she replies, unimpressed.

Martín smiles at her, and leans forward until they’re face to face.

“I’ll try harder,” he promises, if anything encouraged.

María smiles too, and leans forward as well, until they’re a breath from each other’s lips.

“I’d like to see that,” she purrs.

Martín’s smile grows wide, and so does María’s when his eyes flicked down to her mouth.

She will enjoy crushing him.

“Our agency will be hosting a fashion show a week from Sunday,” she announces suddenly, without an inch of the former flirt. “Do you think you could sell yourself to a woman- make her fall  _ in love _ with you by then?”

Martín blinks at her, and pulls back in a jolt.

“In ten days?” he asks, surprise betraying his voice.

“Does that mean you can’t?” María raises an eyebrow at him.

“Of course I can,” Martín replies, and frowns offended at her.

“Great,” María smiles and leans back, crossing both her arms over the bar and wriggling her shoulders merrily. “Then I’ll choose a girl for you to charm, right here, right now.”

“You’re really doing this?” Sebastián scolds at the both of them.

María and Martín ignore him. Martín studies her for a moment, before a slow cocky smirk spreads across his lips.

“Deal,” he says. He claps his hands, rubs them together enthusiastically in the face of a challenge, and asks; “Who’s the lucky girl, then?”

Without even moving or leaving her eyes from Martín, María cocks her head.

“ _ Her. _ ”

Both Martín and Sebastián squint in the direction María vaguely pointed towards.

“Her who?” Martín asks.

“In the yellow dress,” María says nonchalantly.

It takes a moment for Martín to spot Luciana in the crowd, laughing and chatting with some poor - or perhaps,  _ very lucky _ \- man with a drink in her hands. He smiles, wide and full of teeth, and very much look some predator looking at a prey when it’s pretty much the other way around.

“ _ María… _ ” Sebastián starts, but cuts himself when a high heel sinks painfully harsh on his shoe.

“If you can get her to come to the fashion show with you... if you get to prove me she’s genuinely in love with you, the job’s all yours,” María declares.

Martín shots her a winning smile. He stands, ruffles his hair a little and rolls his shoulders.

“I’ll be looking forward to working with you,” Martín winks and takes his drink. “Now, if you'll excuse me, there’s a pretty girl waiting to fall into my arms.”

They watch Martín go, interrupt the man talking to Luciana and completely steal her attention effortlessly. As the other man leaves grumbling to himself, Luciana eyes Martín from head to toe with dark calculating eyes before a wicked smile spreads across her lips.

Sebastián lets out a sigh, and turns to María.

“I like Luciana, you know,” he comments, almost casually. “She’s a good friend.”

María laughs, unfazed, and bats her long dark eyelashes at him.

“And here I thought you’d complain in your cousin’s behalf,” she points out innocently.

Sebastián shakes his head, and orders another drink. María shots a sidelong glance towards Martín and Luciana’s direction, and giggles to herself when she watches them leave the bar side by side.

“You know what they say,” she sing-songs merrily. “All’s fair in love and war.”

“Cheers to that,” Sebastián toast, and ends his drink in one long swing wishing both Martín and Luciana luck.

God knows they’re gonna need it.

**Author's Note:**

> BrargWeek Day 5 – [Film References](https://youtu.be/EFGr2_cOOTk) ☑


End file.
